


When You Were Mine

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dating, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, this will probably be a multichap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken Valentine's Day out with the team JJ wakes up with a guest in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Mine

Jennifer Jareau sat in her office staring blankly outside. It was far too nice of a day to be cooped up inside. She just wanted to finish her paperwork and get out of the office as soon as possible. The team had been out of rotation for two days, which meant they were all stuck catching up on case files and bureaucratic red tape. Although most of JJ’s job was bureaucracy, it didn’t mean she enjoyed it.

"Hey Jayje, want to go for drinks tonight?" Emily asked as JJ gathered up the files strewn about her desk. JJ figured drinks would be fun, it was Valentine’s Day after all. If she went home all that she had to look forward to was take out for one, a bottle of wine and sad-sappy movies. Yeah, a team outing seemed a lot more upbeat.  
"Sure," JJ finally replied. They all finished up their work a bit after 1800 and headed to Sherlock’s Pub. JJ figured if she played her cards right she wouldn’t have to buy a single drink all night between her coworkers, the slew of single men and the people she’d easily beat at darts.

As per usual, she was right. By the end of the night JJ had about six drinks, never even taking her wallet from her purse. She was too drunk to drive home, so Spence offered to give her a ride. Truth be told he lived on the opposite side of town but he had been trying to get JJ alone all evening to no avail. He had wanted to finally tell her how he felt about her but had a continuous case of cold feet.

He pulled up in front of JJ’s house and turned off the ignition. She had fallen asleep on the drive and looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight. He couldn’t help but reach over and brush a strand of rebellious golden hair behind her ear. As he gently caressed her cheek she stirred.

"Spence?" she questioned sleepily.

"Sorry, Jayje. I just didn’t want to startle you. You dozed off but we’re here now," he replied softly, glad it was dark enough in the car that she couldn’t see him blushing.  
"You really didn’t have to drive me home," JJ suggested as she struggled to unlatch her seat belt. Spencer reached across and helped her out of the restraint. He exited the car and made his way to her side to open the door for her. "You’ve always been such a chivalrous young man," JJ smiled.

Young Man. The words stung as they beat innocence against Spencer’s already fragile psyche. He wanted to be so much more, he wanted to prove he could be the man she deserved but she only saw him as a little brother. He wished so desperately he could change her mind.

"Did you hear me?" JJ asked again.

"Oh, I’m sorry. What?" Reid asked earnestly as he helped her out of the car, taking her purse from her so she could focus on supporting herself against Spencer’s small frame.  
"I asked if you want to come in," JJ reminded, not realizing Spencer’s mind was far off in the distance. It was still relatively early and JJ didn’t want to spend her first solo Valentine’s evening alone. After she and Will broke up she had given up on love. Spencer had been there for her through the whole ordeal and she loved him for always being her support system. Spencer agreed to come in for a while, mostly to be sure she’d be okay on her own.

JJ unlocked the door, turned off the alarm and threw her purse on the foyer table. She had barely made it to the living room before her eyes grew wide and she sprinted for the bathroom. Spencer followed her and held her hair back while she lost her stomach. He had known this would happen, it always happened when she drank tequila. Nevertheless, she never turned down a free margarita. He sat next to her and rubbed her back as she heaved into the toilet. When she was finished he took a washcloth and wet it to pat her face clean.

As he dabbed at the corners of her mouth she reached up and took his hand in hers, nuzzling into his touch softly. “Thank you, Spence.”  
"You know I’d do anything for you, JJ," he replied honestly. She nodded but had no real understanding of how true those words were. After some time she was able to stand again and made her way to the sink to brush her teeth. Spencer remained seated on the floor, staring up at her while she smiled at him in the mirror’s reflection. He was so mesmerized at how beautiful she was even after spending ten minutes bent over the toilet.

"The night is young! Let’s watch a movie!" JJ suggested as she pulled him up by the hand. The simple physical connection sent chills through him. He was exhausted from work but he wasn’t quite ready to leave yet. He decided a movie could be a nice change of pace from their usual professional relationship. JJ let him pick out the movie while she microwaved some popcorn. Reid looked through JJ’s minimal selection of movies and decided on ‘Easy A’. He had no idea what it was about but enjoyed the prospect of hard working students getting good grades. He set up the movie and JJ joined him on the couch with their midnight snack.

JJ picked up the DVD case and looked to Spencer questioningly, “Really? I thought you’d go for something more action packed. I didn’t peg you for the rom-com type of guy”  
"Sometimes I can be surprising," Reid retorted, not wanting to admit he had no idea what a rom-com was.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Reid was beginning to piece together the definition. He didn’t mind the movie, he had always loved the Scarlet Letter albeit this modern take on it was not doing Arthur Miller much justice. Twenty minutes in and JJ had cuddled into his chest, leaving him to make the move to wrap his arm around her shoulders protectively. The gesture cued her to snuggle in even tighter and eventually lead her to fall asleep in his lap. He reached across the back of the couch and draped a blanket over her.  
The movie ended and JJ showed no signs of moving up anytime soon. Spencer checked his watch and frowned if he left then he’d still get four hours of sleep before work. He nudged JJ gently, but got no response. He sighed and maneuvered out from under her. He scooped her up in his arms, blanket and all. You wouldn’t guess by looking at him but Dr Spencer Reid had impressive upper body strength. He made his way across the living room and up the stairs to JJ’s bedroom. JJ never stirred until he gently laid her in bed.

"What time is it?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"It’s nearly 2:30," he replied, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Oh Spence! I’m sorry I fell asleep. You should just stay here tonight, it’s too late to go home," JJ begged as she opened her eyes just enough to let them match her pout. "Besides, you’ll get more sleep if you stay here than driving all the way home."

She had a point. He agreed to stay and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. JJ managed to kick her jeans off, leaving on her scoop neck top. He laid on on his back next to her. She turned on her side and pulled his arm around her waist in a spooning fashion. He smiled as he inhaled the scent of her hair tickling his nose.

"Good night Spence," JJ whispered as she fell asleep.

"Good night JJ," Spence whispered, placing an unintentional kiss on the back of her neck and finally adding, "Happy Valentine’s Day."  
______________________________________________  
JJ’s alarm went off at 6:00am, shaking her from a deep sleep. She rolled over to find Reid curled up next to her. She looked at him with a perplexed look before getting out of bed quietly. She knew she had a lot of tequila the night before but why in the hell was Reid in her bed?

JJ didn’t get black out drunk, that just wasn’t her thing. But she could only see pieces of the night before and that concerned her. She snuck into the bathroom and got in the shower. Her head was pounding. She let the hot water pelt her skin as she leaned against the cool tile.

“JJ?” came Reid’s voice with a small knock on the door.

“Yeah, I’m almost done!” JJ called. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself before answering the bathroom door.

“Hey, did you want coffee?” Reid asked, trying to avert his eyes from where rivets of water were rolling over her freshly cleansed skin.

"I'm okay," JJ confessed, pulling the towel tighter around herself. "But we should get going soon."

JJ finished getting ready and met Spencer downstairs. They drove to work in silence, Reid not knowing what to say and JJ not knowing what exactly had happened.

When they arrived, Emily was pulling up in the parking garage right behind them. She waved as she grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Carpooling?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I drove her home last night," Reid replied as he clutched his satchel and avoided her gaze.

The morning dragged on as JJ did her best to stay in her office to avoid the awkward looks the team kept giving her. Around lunch Garcia came bounding in with her usual grin.

"What's up gumdrop?" Penelope asked as she sat down in front of JJ's desk. "Where did you disappear to last night?"

"Pen, I don't really remember how I got home but when I woke up Reid was in my bed..."

"Oh. My. God." Garcia pronunciation each word with gusto before leaving her mouth gaping open.

"No! I don't think anything happened," JJ said as her mind trailed to possibilities before she shook it clear. "No, no? I would have remembered if anything happened right?"

Garcia grinned from ear to ear, "I am so blogging about this."

"NO! PG, you can't!" JJ said as she reached over the desk and grabbed Garcia's phone from her hands.

"She can't do what?" Emily asked as she entered the office.

"JJ slept with Reid!" Garcia blurted out before JJ could stop her.

Emily's smile faded as her face dropped completely. "Ummm, congrats?"

"I did not sleep with Reid!" JJ argued. "I mean yes, we slept together, but we didn't sleep together!"

"Okay?" Emily replied. "I was just going to see if you guys wanted lunch but I'm just going to go ahead and go...."

Emily turned without another word and walked down the hallway. JJ sighed before grabbing her purse and chasing after the brunette. "Emily! Wait!"

The reached the elevator and the door shut giving them a moment of privacy. "Emily, look nothing happened," JJ stated as she hit the button for the parking garage. "I mean, I don't think anything happened."

"No, it's fine JJ. You're an adult," Emily said as she shifted on her heels uncomfortably. "I'm not your type, that's fine. I'm used to that. If you wanna sleep with Reid, go ahead. Don't feel like you need to apologize to me."

"Emily, it's really not like that," JJ said as she raked a hand through her long blonde tresses. "I was flattered when you asked me out, truly. It's not that you're not my type, I don't really know what my type is. I mean, Will and I were together for a while and now I just feel lost."

Emily watched as tears welled at the corners of JJ's eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't cry. It's alright, Jayje. You don't have to answer to me. I'm not your keeper. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret later. I know you're still healing and vulnerable. I shouldn't have asked you out so soon. I apologize for that."

JJ nodded as she sniffled quietly. The elevator arrived in the parking garage and they got out, stepping into the brisk February air. For the first time JJ realized she didn't have her car with her. There she was standing there trying not to cry and she had no where to escape.

"You wanna ride with me to lunch?" Emily offered. "No string attached, just lunch between friends."

"I'd like that," JJ smiled.

They went for sandwiches at a local cafe and Emily tried not to be too awkward, although she kept imagining Spencer in JJ's bed. A place she would very much like to end up, eventually. When they made their way back to the BAU they sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying being near to each other. JJ was grateful Emily hadn't pressed her further about the situation.

Emily parked her car and turned off the ignition before turning to JJ. "Look, I want you to know that I'd really like to take you out sometime but there's also no hurry. I'm going to be here for you. I have nothing but time. I really like you, JJ. However, I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I am sorry I got so defense earlier. Who you do or don't take home is none of my business."

"Thanks, Em," JJ forced a smile. "For what it's worth, I'd really like to go out with you sometime too."

Emily felt her cheeks blush as they got out of the car. She would just have to be patient for now. She knew when the time was right they would happen and she could finally show JJ what true love could feel like. But for now, she was happy with being JJ's confidant.

"You just let me know when you're ready," Emily smiled.

JJ reached down and took Emily's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "You'll be the first to know."


End file.
